


Purr

by paxambabes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Riding, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Mark has a new experience with his new cat boy roommate, Jack.





	Purr

**Author's Note:**

> This is experimental and the weirdest thing I've written but here you guys go. I may or may not add chapters to this, it just depends on the demand. Anyways, enjoy!

Mark was lusting after his non-human roommate, and it was starting to become a problem.

When Jack had moved in a few months ago, Mark knew he was fucked from the start. Jack was probably the prettiest guy he'd ever met, and he just happened to have cat ears and a tail. Mark knew that relations between humans and non-human species was somewhat taboo, but he was already falling hard for Jack. Jack had the softest looking white furry ears, and the fluffiest tail Mark had ever seen. All Mark wanted to do was reach out and pet them, wanting to see if they were as soft as they looked. He'd brushed that thought out of his mind, and focused on making Jack feel comfortable and welcome. Everything went well for the first few months until the first incident happened.

It'd been a quiet morning so far, both of them just absentmindedly watching some weird show, curled up together. But then Mark noticed that Jack's skin felt hotter than usual, and that he was constantly squirming around in Mark's arms. He'd ignored it at first, thinking that maybe Jack was just restless like usual. When Jack started mewling, Mark knew he had to say something.

"Hey, uh, are you okay man? You feel like you've got a fever or something," Mark turned his head towards Jack's already concerned. Jack just continued to make those sweet little sounds, starting to rub his thighs together. Was this just a neko thing? Mark had no idea since he'd never lived with one before. Jack was snuggling closer to Mark now, starting to rub his face on Mark's shoulder.

"Shit man, I'm sorry. It's just-," Jack trailed off, a small moan escaping his lips. Mark was definitely getting weirded out now, not knowing what to do. When Mark tried to put a reassuring hand on his thigh, Jack leaned into the touch and moaned again, louder. Mark immediately withdrew his hand, Jack whining in protest.

"I just, fuck, I've gotta go to my room for a bit," Jack whined out and practically jumped off of the couch, leaving Mark alone and questioning just what the hell was going on. Mark desperately wanted to follow him and see what was up, but he didn't want to seem like an asshole. So Mark just stayed there, confused, and trying to focus on other things.

An hour later, Mark started to hear breathy whines coming from the direction of Jack's room. Mark figured he was just getting off, but Jack had never sounded like this before. He almost sounded like he was in pain, and Mark just had to check on him. With a sigh, he got off the couch and quietly walked towards Jack's room. When Mark arrived at the door, it was slightly ajar. Mark felt like a peeping tom, but he just had to see what was going on.

Mark froze at the sight of Jack on the bed, completely naked. But what really got his attention was the fact that there was nothing between Jack's legs. Where a dick should be, there was nothing. Mark was starting to get turned on as he saw Jack lowering himself onto a large dildo, his tail swishing rapidly behind him as he moaned loudly. This was way hotter than it should be, Mark thought to himself. Mark was tempted to just watch Jack and get himself off, but before he could even get his jeans undone, Jack looked up and saw Mark in the doorway.

Jack screamed as withdrew the dildo and went to cover himself up, Mark profusely apologizing and turned bright red. 

"Mark what the fuck! You weren't supposed to see this!" Jack sounded like he was about to cry, but Mark wasn't sure if it was from arousal or embarrassment. 

"Jack, It's fine. I don't mind, I really don't," Mark said gently, slowly approaching Jack. Jack was hiding his face in embarrassment, covering himself with his hands. When Mark sat down on the bed, Jack reluctantly inched closer to him, still hiding his face.

"It's just... when guys find out about this, they don't want me. They think it's weird. It's just a weird thing I was born with, but I can't help it," Jack was on the verge of tears, but still trying to rut against his hand. Mark hesitantly reached out a hand to rest on Jack's thigh, and he let out a little moan.

"Normally I'd be mad and just tell you to fuck off, but I just really need some help right now," Jack was moaning now, leaning into Mark's touch. It took Mark a moment to understand what he meant, but once he did, he paused.

Oh fuck, Jack was in heat. That's why he'd been acting weird all day. Mark knew what Jack needed, but he wasn't sure if he wanted their first sexual encounter to be this.

"Are you sure you want our first sexual encounter to be like this?" Mark said worriedly, not entirely opposed to the idea.

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure. Just do something already, please," Jack was begging him now, climbing into his lap. Mark could feel how wet Jack was, even through his own jeans. Mark bit back a moan as he brought Jack in for a kiss. Jack moaned, bringing his arms around Mark's neck, leaning into the kiss. At first it was gentle and exploratory, but as it got deeper, Jack became more desperate. He was starting to grind down onto Mark's clothed cock, wetness already seeping through Mark's jeans. Mark hadn't expected it, which made him suddenly buck upwards, drawing a high whine from Jack. They continued like that for a few moments, grinding into each other. Jack finally broke the kiss, bringing his mouth to Mark's ear.

"Please, I just need something more. I want your mouth on me, please Mark," Jack whispered breathlessly into Mark's ear. Mark let out a whine at the thought of getting to taste him. Mark gently pushed Jack flat onto the bed, settling between his legs. 

"Are you sure about this, Jack?" Mark breathed against Jack's stomach, feeling the small patch of white fur brush against his chin.

"Yes, god just get on with it already, fuck," Jack huffed, wrapping his legs around Mark's shoulders, inching him closer to where he was needed. Mark just laughed, kissing his thighs first and making him even more impatient. Jack was grabbing a handful of Mark's hair, trying to push his mouth closer. Mark finally took a deep breath and started with an experimental lick. Jack's hand tightened in Mark's hair, pushing his mouth exactly where he wanted it to be. Mark kept licking, closing his lips around Jack's clit and sucking. Jack let out a sob as his body shook, practically humping Mark's face now. Mark was moaning into Jack, making slow passes of his tongue over Jack's clit, making sure to focus on it. Jack was squirming now, both hands tangled in Mark's hair, sobbing out Mark's name. Mark decided to step things up a bit, and pulled back briefly, much to Jack's displeasure.

"Don't worry, you're getting something better," Mark said lowly as brought two fingers to Jack's hole, slowly pressing in. Jack moaned around the stretch, tightening around Mark's fingers. Mark started to thrust them faster, leaning over to kiss Jack. Their lips met as Mark set up a punishing rhythm with his fingers, Jack growing wetter by the second.

"God your pussy feels so good around my fingers. I wonder if it can take my cock," Mark whispered hotly into the kiss, drawing an embarrassed moan out of Jack. Mark hadn't anticipated that it'd be this hot, but god everything felt like heaven already. The way Jack's legs were wrapped around his hips, the look of pure arousal on his face, and the tightening pressure around his fingers. Mark knew that Jack was close to his orgasm, so he began to curl his fingers and brought his other hand down to rub at Jack's clit. Jack cried out, grabbing Mark's shoulders and moaning hotly into Mark's neck, ears twitching crazily. 

"You wanna come for me, babe? You wanna come all over me like a little whore?" Mark gritted out, adding a third finger and increasing the pressure on his clit. Jack suddenly cried out, body shaking with his orgasm, and Mark felt something splash against his fingers. Mark groaned as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of Jack, and was rewarded with another high moan and another splash. Jack was panting heavily now, easing Mark's fingers out of him.

"I'm sorry, that doesn't normally happen-," Jack couldn't even finish his sentence as Mark lunged at him, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen, Jack, fuck," Mark moaned into the kiss, rubbing his come covered fingers through Jack's thick fur on his stomach. "Imagine what you'll do when you take my cock," Mark breathed out.

"Fuck, Mark, let me ride you please. I just want you inside of me, please," Jack was begging again, rubbing himself against Mark's clothed cock.

"You'll have to tell me exactly what you want, kitten," Mark said, smirking as he began to undo his pants. Jack moaned at the nickname, turning red even further from embarrassment.

"I... I want your cock inside of my pussy, please Mark, oh god," Jack was sobbing with need now crawling back into his lap, grinding down on Mark's now free cock. Mark groaned, lining his cock up with Jack's entrance.

"That's a good kitten," Mark cooed into Jack's ear, bringing one hand up to stroke a furry ear. Jack sighed, leaning into the touch as Mark slowly entered him. Jack cried out in surprise, immediately tightening around Mark's cock.

"Fuck, you're way bigger than I thought," Jack grunted out, trying to adjust to Mark's girth. Mark laughed at that, bringing both hands to rest on Jack's hips as he slowly slid in, inch by inch. Mark was overwhelmed with the sensation of it, being inside of Jack, so tight and wet. Eventually, Mark bottomed out, Jack whining above him, grinding onto his cock. Mark gasped, gripping Jack's thighs tightly enough to bruise as Jack finally started to move. He was bouncing up and down on Mark's cock, arms locked around Mark's neck. Mark tried to meet his thrusts, which ripped a high purr out of Jack's throat, and it somehow turned Mark on even more. Jack's purrs were sending vibrations through Mark's body, only enhancing the pleasure he was feeling. Jack's little claws were digging into the back of Mark's neck, bordering on too painful. But all Mark cared about was fucking Jack senseless. Jack was on the brink of another orgasm, tightening around Mark's cock again. Jack came suddenly, lifting off of Mark's cock, bracing himself with his arms on Mark's legs as fluid gushed out, hitting Mark in the chest. Jack was shaking heavily now, panting and sobbing from the intensity of his orgasm. Mark growled as gripped Jack's hips and suddenly thrust back up into him roughly, wrenching a pleasured scream from Jack's throat.

"God, you're such a whore, coming like that. I'm gonna fuck you until you can't walk straight," Mark growled out as set a punishing rhythm, Jack trying to keep up. Everything was so wet around his cock, and this was like nothing Mark had ever felt before. Jack's mouth was hanging open, flushed a deep red from arousal, his claws scratching at Mark's legs. Mark was moaning, and he could feel a familiar heat start to build up, as he chased his orgasm. With a final thrust, Mark came inside of Jack, filling him up. Jack moaned weakly, already worn out and overstimulated. A few moments passed as Jack gingerly got off of Mark's cock, moaning at the feeling of Mark's come starting to trickle out of him. Jack flopped back onto the bed, tail swishing back and forth lightly, his ears twitching slightly. Mark laughed at how cute the sight was, situating himself next to Jack and taking him into his arms.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else right now?" Mark asked, already on the verge of falling asleep.

"Nah, it'll flare up again in a few hours but I know you'll take care of it," Jack chuckled, stopping to yawn briefly. They both laughed as Jack brought him in for a sloppy kiss, both of them tired and worn out.

Maybe this roommate situation would work out after all.


End file.
